walnutsprojectsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rud Sprayen and the Hazel-Citizens
'"Rud Sprayen and the Hazel-Citizens" '''is the fourth original Walnuts 2010s Project. It is about a 13-year-old boy who has to be a hero in order to win the heart of a girl about his age. Plot: In the fictional town of Hazelville, in Sydney, Australia, 13-year-old Rud Sprayen is riding a bicycle home to the Met-Mat Apartments, and heads to Apartment 504 (the fourth one on the fifth floor), where he lives. He finds the older of his younger brothers, 8-year-old Tommy, fighting with the baby, Boris. Next door, in Apartment 505, his next-door neighbor and love interest Rosalynn Simpson is lecturing her 9-year-old Agnes about her speech with Tommy about their father being a miner, and is having trouble potty-training her littlest 2-year-old sister Edna. She then scolds Agnes for telling her lies about their pet cat, Helga. On the other side of the block (and 3 more houses away), Amy Willis is embarrassed over being fired from baby-sitting for bullying children she had been baby-sitting. So, she plans to be meaner to kids, and involves Harold Wayne Upchurch and her uncle Jeroboam. According to Rud's narration, Amy has been hiding her cruelty from every child's parents and revealing it to each child when the parents are absent and strongly forbidding them to tell on her, lying to their parents, and hurting more kids. But that time, she got fired after finding out she had been abusing a boy named Geoff Johnston and his little sister, Candace. Amy plans to use an empty ice-cream van (which she had stolen prior to the events of this story and is driving under-aged without a license) to attract other children so she can take them away and keep all of the ice cream to herself, her uncle, and Harold. She also plans on blaming all of her crimes on her cousin Woodrow and tie him up (just because he can't talk and so that he can't even sign). Later, Rosalynn drops off Agnes, Edna and Candace at Rud's apartment and hires him to watch them while she is going to Geoff's pool party (which was only for people ten years of age or older). While Rud is watching the kids, Harold and Jeroboam, disguised as ice-cream men, sneak through the dog door (because Rud would not answer it due to promising Rosalynn he wouldn't answer to anyone but her) and attract all of the kids (who are later disappointed to get no ice cream). Rud tries to stop them, but his efforts are in vain, and he cannot stop the kidnapping. He then finds out that Amy Willis was behind this from the window. When Rosalynn comes back, she gets angry at Rud and accuses him of disobeying her. After a long argument, Rosalynn refuses to ever trust Rud again. Rud and Rosalynn refuse to talk to each other anymore. Geoff then comes over (originally to pick up Candace). Although Rosalynn is still angry with Rud, Geoff convinces the former to trust the latter again. Although she is convinced, she says that if it is a lie, nothing he can say or do will ever change her mind about getting a different future boyfriend. Rud gets his bicycle and helmet, but unlike the boys, Rosalynn doesn't have a bicycle, so Rud just lets her ride his and just runs to try and catch up with her. At Amy's house, Amy makes the younger children clean up after her with toothbrushes and forbids even a peep or tears out of them (otherwise, she'll give them a reason to cry). Harold and Uncle Jeroboam try to keep the kids busy while Amy goes out to search for Woodrow. Amy captures Woodrow and has him locked up in the basement while she locks up the children in the attic. Later, Amy plans to make Rosalynn hate Rud by telling her lies about him and having Harold break Rud's glasses so she can finish him off the rest of the way. What none of the villains know is that Geoff is listening from the chimney. Geoff then goes to warn Rosalynn of the plan. She warns Rud of the plan and finds out he cannot afford new glasses. Rosalynn then tells Rud that if he wants to have her as a girlfriend (when they are 16), he has to prove himself a true hero. Back at Amy's, Tommy, Candace and Agnes are locked away for bouncing on the bed in the attic and having fun. Once Rud arrives to try and stop this crime, Amy gossips to Rosalynn about Rud burning American-written books, hating "The Star-Spangled Banner" and planning to kill anyone who sings it, but her lies are useless. However, Harold does punch Rud between the eyes and break his glasses and then almost tries taking Rosalynn away; however, Rosalynn escapes and returns to try and help Rud. Geoff tells Rosalynn to get the key to the basement and free Rud from there. He then hides behind the couch. Rosalynn reveals to Amy that her lies aren't working and takes the key to the basement. Uncle Jeroboam tries to pounce on Rosalynn and get the key only to land in a cage and she locks him in. Now, in the basement, Rosalynn feels that she was deceived by Rud (again) when she finds him untying Woodrow, but he reveals he meant to keep his promise, as after untying Woodrow, he frees Rosalynn's sisters, Rud's brothers, and Candace (Rosalynn is carrying baby Boris). Geoff takes them home while Rud and Rosalynn have a talk. Rosalynn thanks Rud for saving the children and a silent person. After taking the children to their homes, Geoff stays home while Rud climbs up on the roof to try and go down the chimney, but he can't fit. He sees Amy locking more children in the ice-cream van, but he goes after her just as she locks the door. He confronts Amy, but Amy blames her idea on Harold. Rud runs up the ladder onto the roof. Amy kicks it, but Rud does manage to get onto the roof. Amy gets onto the roof, and they fight. Down on the ground, Rosalynn frees the child prisoners and calls the ice cream van's real owner, and Amy calls Harold for help, but he refuses because she blamed him for her idea, and he runs away. As the ice cream van is taken back, Rud writes "I'm the thief who stole the truck. Amy Willis." and tapes it on the back of her jacket. He then backs her down a chute, and she is arrested. As she is arrested, Amy threatens to actually kill Rud when she is released. Rosalynn apologizes to Rud for not listening to him and tells him he is more appropriate for her than Harold. He thanks her for saving him from that cellar, and she thanks him for Amy's arrest and gives him a kiss. Two weeks later, Rosalynn buys Rud a new pair of glasses and promises to have dream dates with him when they are sixteen. Rosalynn and Geoff decide to join Rud on every adventure. According to a closing narration, Tommy finally believes what he is told, Agnes learns not to squabble, and Edna accepts potty-training lessons. And, of course, Rud gives Rosalynn pleasing comic strips. TRIVIA: Rud once believes that Woodrow takes after Wile E. Coyote by using signs from behind his back. CHARACTERS: 'Rutherford "Rud" Lamoni Sprayen-''' a blond 13-year-old boy and the main protagonist. He is also the narrator. He is the oldest and the only member of the (future) trio to wear glasses. He is the oldest of three sons. 'Rosalynn Simpson-' a brunette 13-year-old girl and the deuteragonist. She is the sole female of the (future) trio. She wears silver lipstick. Like Rud, she is the oldest of three children of the same gender, only they are girls. 'Geoffrey "Geoff" Ollie Johnston-' a 12-year-old black boy and the tritagonist. He is the youngest in the (future) trio. Unlike Rud and Rosalynn, he has one sibling of the opposite gender. 'Amelia "Amy" Ivy Willis-' a redheaded 14-year-old girl and the main antagonist. She wears black lipstick and despises children. This is why as a baby-sitter she has been mean to them. She is Rud's archnemesis. 'Thomas "Tommy" Claudio Sprayen-' Rud's 8-year-old brother. He doesn't believe what he is told (at least not until the ending, according to Rud's narration). 'Agnes Simpson-' Rosalynn's 9-year-old squabbling sister. She bears false witness against the family cat, Helga. 'Uncle Jeroboam Willis-' Amy's (and also Woodrow's) uncle, one of her followers, and one of the secondary antagonists. 'Harold Wayne Upchurch-' Another of Amy's followers and the other secondary antagonist. 'Woodrow Willis-' Amy's silent cousin (however, Jeroboam's nephew) whom she captures, but Rud later frees. 'Edna Simpson-' Rosalynn's youngest sister. She is 2 years old and is reluctant at potty-training lessons. 'Candace Johnston-' Geoff's 4-year-old sister. 'Boris Sprayen-' the baby of the Sprayen family. See Also The Script Category:Script-Written Projects